Submit a Demigod
by Mickey Jackson
Summary: Submit Your Own demigod. I need help with my story "The Knights" OPENED
1. Chapter 1

So I need some demigods and some satyrs for my story "The Knights" submit a demigod. Just fill out the forum. Your demigod can be Roman or Greek either one. You can also submit dryads and naiads.

Profile

Name:

Godly Parent(If they have one):

Age:

Gender:

City of Birth:

Nationality:

Birthday:

History(Why did they become a Knight):

Weight:

Height:

Personality:

Hair color:

Hair length/cut:

Eye Color:

Skin Tone:

Dress/style:

Piercings/scars/tattoos:

Good Characteristics:

Bad Characteristics:

Fatal Flaw:

Fav. Food:

Fav. Song:

Fav. TV Show:

Weapon:

Godly Abilities(If they have any):


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Mickey I just wanted to tell you I already have 7 main Knights. I still need 6 more main Knights. If you're wondering who the 7 are they're listed below.

Name: Nealon

Godly Parent(If they have one):Zeus

Age:16

Gender: Male

City of Birth: London

Nationality: British

Birthday:7th February

History(Why did they become a Knight):To avenge his mother's death

Weight:70-75 kgs

Height:6'2

Personality: very friendly, alive yet dying inside. Feels guilty for his mother's death. very strong, powerful and determined. Does not lose hope easily. Clever and humorous.

Hair color: dark brown or black

Hair length/cut: soft bangs/ messy hair/ average Mohawk/ spikes

Eye Color: dark grey like the clouds but with a spark

Skin Tone: air/normal

Dress/style: jeans, t-shirts/jackets etc.

Piercings/scars/tattoos:*none*

Good Characteristics: strong, intelligent, takes control of himself, friendly and very good at fighting.

Bad Characteristics: anger, is stubborn.

Fatal Flaw: not short tempered but when he is angry he can do anything reckless, adamant, nothing comes first when it is a matter of finding his mother's killer.

Fav. Food: pizza

Fav. Song: linkin park songs

Fav. TV Show: castle

Weapon: silver, sharp sword

Godly Abilities (If they have any): controlling the elements of the sky like lightening, thunder, clouds, jet winds, water (rain).

Created by The Golden Trio

my name is Edward parent is Poseidon, age 14, born in new York, birthday Jan 1 1996, become a knight in 9, weight 103, height 5.3 feet, easy going protective . my eye color is sea green, skin tone tan, usually wear white t-shirt and blue short, tattoos of a dragon on my chest, fatal flaw loyal , Fav. Food is pizza, song is none, weapon is a gold sword and cross bow, godly abilities is control of all the element

Created by watergod123

Name: Dawn Capacity Alena Embers{Dawnie,Cap,City,A,Lena,Alenie Nicknames}

Godly Parent(If they have one):Pluto

Age:14

Gender: female

City of Birth: San Francisco

Nationality: Italian

Birthday: October 31

History(Why did they become a Knight):She was sick and tired

Of being compared to her sisters and brothers. She wanted to prove them wrong.

Weight:130

Height:5"

K

Personality: Dawn is a free-Sprited, fierce and string headed girl. She's the one who can fade into the backgrounds and no one will notice. She's really smart, quick, sly and quite .Dawn can knock out her apontent (sp?)in seconds. Dawn is the one who fades and no one will notice her. She is the one who can sneak up and take you prisoner in seconds. Dawn doesn't care what people say, do or think about her. Dawn is warlike, fierce, military and smart. Don't estimate her she's can take you down in seconds .She is best friends with Annabeth Chase, Asta, Clarisse, Stolls and Katie gardener. She is Roman

Hair color: Dark brown with electric purple blue and red highlights

Hair length/cut: shoulders

Eye Color: Dark brown almost black but look closely they are a shade of blue.

Skin Tone: olive colored

Dress/style :A off shoulder shirt-purple up to her middle of her thigh, Faded jeans, Black/Camouflage Nikes, A bracelet saying "Your dreams will come true "with a heart

Piercings/scars/tattoos: U m no piercings. Tattoos a saying "You are gorgeous, you know that?"on her wrist. And scars 2 on her elbow,1 on her left knee 1 on her ankle

Good Characteristics: Sly, Warlike, Fierce, Quite, Military, Hiding

Bad Characteristics: short-tempered, a lot of people pisses her off, Revenge

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Fav. Food: Spaghetti

Fav. Song: Paramore-Misery business

Fav. TV Show: MAD

Weapon: a Stygian/imperial gold blow dart gun that takes you out in one shot. Leaves you unconscious for about 3 hours.A Stygian belt that turns yo whatever you want.

Godly Abilities (If they have any):Shadow travleling,Hiding in the shadows. Helm of Darkness. Fire sprouting from hands Greek fire and black fire, Skeltons calling for them, Commanding monsters to stop.

Created by ShawdowOfMyLife

Name: James Alvarez

Godly Parent(If they have one): Hephaestus

Age: 15

Gender: male

City of Birth: Manhattan

Nationality: Hispanic-American

Birthday: 8th of September

History(Why did they become a Knight): he wanted to belong to a group and he wanted to do something with his life other than work in the forges and be somebody's side-kick.

Weight: 130lbs

Height: 6'1"

Personality: he has a strong will and a strong spirit. He refuses to be ordered around and treated like a baby. He cares for people who get what he means and respect him as an equal. He likes to have fun and joke around, as well as being serious and doing things he enjoys. He's usually clueless and sometimes his a big doofus.

Hair color: black

Hair length/cut: messy and untamed (but sort of… in place if you get what I mean)

Eye Color: chocolate brown.

Skin Tone: tanned.

Dress/style: casual and fire resistant

Piercings/scars/tattoos: has a scar on his arm

Good Characteristics: likes to be around people, funny, daring, caring, listens well

Bad Characteristics: reckless, clueless, absent-mindedness, sometimes zones out

Fatal Flaw: being strong-minded, and over-protective

Fav. Food: Nachos

Fav. Song: "Home" -Three Days Grace

Fav. TV Show: he used to like Full House

Weapon: a meter long celestial bronze sword that he keeps strapped to his back.

Godly Abilities(If they have any): can he be fire-resistant? And can manipulate fire? He can also make weapons and contraptions really fast, he's good with cars/motorbikes, he can sense when things are about to blow up, or where a machine is from far away.

Created by **ZenithFourDemigods**

Name: Emmitt Edward Alexander Weathers

godly parent: Artemis ( his story will be posted below.)

Age: 14

Gender: male

City of birth: Midesto California

Nationality: English American

Birthday: Has no birthday, but celebrates his creation on July 17th.

History: After the war, Artemis decided that he would secretly bare a child without using a man. Emmitt was created on July 17th by Artemis with the help of Hera and Apollo. However he was left at an orphanage (since he was only half-god, and had no father and was adopted by two other Demi-gods who were knights and later became a knight himself.

Weight: 95 pounds

Height: 5'2(Yes, kind of tall but he's 14 and still growing)

Hair color: Redish orange

Hair style/length/cut: kind of shaggy, he always has bangs in his eye and it's about averge length.

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Skin tone: insanely pale

Dress/style: he wears stuff that's comfortable to run in, like track pants, converse sneakers(green) and a white undershirt(which is the only shirt he has on)

Scar/tattoos/piercing: has his right ear(NOT the gay one) pierced, a cresent moon shaped scar on his neck and a scar that looks liked something slashed him on his(left cheeck, nose, right cheeck)

good characteristics: Brave, bold, athletic, good in battles, lucky, Funny and artistic.

Bad characteristics: Inaproperit (sometimes), clumsy (great at sports but when just being normal...), stubborn, has an ego and abit hot-headed.

Fatal flaws: his ego, his stubbornness, how his temper sometimes gets the better if him and how he's willing to do anything to find out where he came from.

Fav food: pizza

Favorite song: Party likes it's not by All star weekend

Fav TV shows: family guy, the Simpsons, the suite life of Zack and Cody, pair of kings an wizards of Waverly place.

Weapon: Has a...cell phone...that (like Percy's pen) transforms into a bow and arrows(son of Artemis)

Godly abilities: is exceedingly good at the hunt, is extremely good at playing guitar(a gift from his uncle Apollo) and has super-human speed

Created by Robynmas

Name: Isadora Kaley Clarke (Nickname is Dora)

Godly Parent(If they have one): Hermes

Age: 15

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Moscow

Nationality: Russian/American

Birthday: 1stApril

History(Why did they become a Knight): She was sick of being compared to her older twin brother Rhys from her dad. So she wanted to prove herself

Weight:11.5

Height: 5ft2

Personality: Hyper, Energetic, Prankster, Joker, Sneaky, Sarcastic, Sporty

Hair color: Light Brown

Hair length/cut: Long and straight

Eye Color: Light blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Dress/style: Tomboy

Piercings/scars/tattoos: Scar on her left cheek

Good Characteristics: She is great of coming up with plans, can get people out of bad situations, trusting

Bad Characteristics: Talks to much, Gets people in trouble, causing mayhem

Fatal Flaw: To trusting

Fav. Food: DARK cHOCOLATE

Fav. Song: Owl City- Technicolor Phase

Fav. TV Show: CSI Series, Friends, Anything Comedy

Weapon: Boomerang

Godly Abilities(If they have any): CAN RUN REALLY FAST, Come up with inventions on the spot and steal stuff without getting caught

Created by I Heart ThunderStorm

Name: Charisse Aguiluz

Godly Parent (If they have one): Poseidon

Age: 14

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Pampanga, Philippines

Nationality: Filipino

Birthday: August 28, 1997

History(Why did they become a Knight): In PM

Weight: 140 lbs.

Height: 5'5 1/2

Personality: Kind, Compassionate, Honest, Very smart, Will and Very determined.

Hair color: Black

Hair length/cut: Straight and layered. Reached up to her bottom chest

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Tone: Light Brown

Dress/style: Simple but Comfortable

Piercings/scars/tattoos: None

Good Characteristics: Very smart, compassionate, honest, true friend etc

Bad Characteristics: Very irritable, quite sensitive

Fatal Flaw: Never give up, If there's a will, there's a way

Fav. Food: Steak

Fav. Song: In PM

Fav. TV Show: Wizards of Waverly Place, House of Anubis etc

Weapon: In PM

Godly Abilities(If they have any): Can do anything she want with water

Created by PurpleRose328

Just wanted you to know who the 7 are. Still need 6 main knights.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi it's me again. I decide to use the 11 demigods that were submitted as the main Knights. I still need some Knights. They probably minor Knights but if they're really good I might make them main Knights. Here are the 11 main Knights:

Name: Nealon

Godly Parent (If they have one): Zeus

Age: 16

Gender: Male

City of Birth: London

Nationality: British

Birthday:7th February

History (Why did they become a Knight):To avenge his mother's death

Weight:70-75 kgs

Height:6'2

Personality: very friendly, alive yet dying inside. Feels guilty for his mother's death. very strong, powerful and determined. Does not lose hope easily. Clever and humorous.

Hair color: dark brown or black

Hair length/cut: soft bangs/ messy hair/ average Mohawk/ spikes

Eye Color: dark grey like the clouds but with a spark

Skin Tone: air/normal

Dress/style: jeans, t-shirts/jackets etc.

Piercings/scars/tattoos:*none*

Good Characteristics: strong, intelligent, takes control of himself, friendly and very good at fighting.

Bad Characteristics: anger, is stubborn.

Fatal Flaw: not short tempered but when he is angry he can do anything reckless, adamant, nothing comes first when it is a matter of finding his mother's killer.

Fav. Food: pizza

Fav. Song: linkin park songs

Fav. TV Show: castle

Weapon: silver, sharp sword

Godly Abilities (If they have any): controlling the elements of the sky like lightening, thunder, clouds, jet winds, water (rain).

Created by The Golden Trio

my name is Edward parent is Poseidon, age 14, born in new York, birthday Jan 1 1996, become a knight in 9, weight 103, height 5.3 feet, easy going protective . my eye color is sea green, skin tone tan, usually wear white t-shirt and blue short, tattoos of a dragon on my chest, fatal flaw loyal , Fav. Food is pizza, song is none, weapon is a gold sword and cross bow, godly abilities is control of all the element

Created by watergod123

Name: Dawn Capacity Alena Embers{Dawnie,Cap,City,A,Lena,Alenie Nicknames}

Godly Parent(If they have one):Pluto

Age:14

Gender: female

City of Birth: San Francisco

Nationality: Italian

Birthday: October 31

History(Why did they become a Knight):She was sick and tired

Of being compared to her sisters and brothers. She wanted to prove them wrong.

Weight:130

Height:5"

K

Personality: Dawn is a free-Sprited, fierce and string headed girl. She's the one who can fade into the backgrounds and no one will notice. She's really smart, quick, sly and quite .Dawn can knock out her apontent (sp?)in seconds. Dawn is the one who fades and no one will notice her. She is the one who can sneak up and take you prisoner in seconds. Dawn doesn't care what people say, do or think about her. Dawn is warlike, fierce, military and smart. Don't estimate her she's can take you down in seconds .She is best friends with Annabeth Chase, Asta, Clarisse, Stolls and Katie gardener. She is Roman

Hair color: Dark brown with electric purple blue and red highlights

Hair length/cut: shoulders

Eye Color: Dark brown almost black but look closely they are a shade of blue.

Skin Tone: olive colored

Dress/style :A off shoulder shirt-purple up to her middle of her thigh, Faded jeans, Black/Camouflage Nikes, A bracelet saying "Your dreams will come true "with a heart

Piercings/scars/tattoos: U m no piercings. Tattoos a saying "You are gorgeous, you know that?"on her wrist. And scars 2 on her elbow,1 on her left knee 1 on her ankle

Good Characteristics: Sly, Warlike, Fierce, Quite, Military, Hiding

Bad Characteristics: short-tempered, a lot of people pisses her off, Revenge

Fatal Flaw: Loyalty

Fav. Food: Spaghetti

Fav. Song: Paramore-Misery business

Fav. TV Show: MAD

Weapon: a Stygian/imperial gold blow dart gun that takes you out in one shot. Leaves you unconscious for about 3 hours.A Stygian belt that turns yo whatever you want.

Godly Abilities (If they have any):Shadow travleling,Hiding in the shadows. Helm of Darkness. Fire sprouting from hands Greek fire and black fire, Skeltons calling for them, Commanding monsters to stop.

Created by ShawdowOfMyLife

Name: James Alvarez

Godly Parent(If they have one): Hephaestus

Age: 15

Gender: male

City of Birth: Manhattan

Nationality: Hispanic-American

Birthday: 8th of September

History(Why did they become a Knight): he wanted to belong to a group and he wanted to do something with his life other than work in the forges and be somebody's side-kick.

Weight: 130lbs

Height: 6'1"

Personality: he has a strong will and a strong spirit. He refuses to be ordered around and treated like a baby. He cares for people who get what he means and respect him as an equal. He likes to have fun and joke around, as well as being serious and doing things he enjoys. He's usually clueless and sometimes his a big doofus.

Hair color: black

Hair length/cut: messy and untamed (but sort of… in place if you get what I mean)

Eye Color: chocolate brown.

Skin Tone: tanned.

Dress/style: casual and fire resistant

Piercings/scars/tattoos: has a scar on his arm

Good Characteristics: likes to be around people, funny, daring, caring, listens well

Bad Characteristics: reckless, clueless, absent-mindedness, sometimes zones out

Fatal Flaw: being strong-minded, and over-protective

Fav. Food: Nachos

Fav. Song: "Home" -Three Days Grace

Fav. TV Show: he used to like Full House

Weapon: a meter long celestial bronze sword that he keeps strapped to his back.

Godly Abilities(If they have any): can he be fire-resistant? And can manipulate fire? He can also make weapons and contraptions really fast, he's good with cars/motorbikes, he can sense when things are about to blow up, or where a machine is from far away.

Created by **ZenithFourDemigods**

Name: Emmitt Edward Alexander Weathers

godly parent: Artemis ( his story will be posted below.)

Age: 14

Gender: male

City of birth: Midesto California

Nationality: English American

Birthday: Has no birthday, but celebrates his creation on July 17th.

History: After the war, Artemis decided that he would secretly bare a child without using a man. Emmitt was created on July 17th by Artemis with the help of Hera and Apollo. However he was left at an orphanage (since he was only half-god, and had no father and was adopted by two other Demi-gods who were knights and later became a knight himself.

Weight: 95 pounds

Height: 5'2(Yes, kind of tall but he's 14 and still growing)

Hair color: Redish orange

Hair style/length/cut: kind of shaggy, he always has bangs in his eye and it's about averge length.

Eye color: Chocolate Brown

Skin tone: insanely pale

Dress/style: he wears stuff that's comfortable to run in, like track pants, converse sneakers(green) and a white undershirt(which is the only shirt he has on)

Scar/tattoos/piercing: has his right ear(NOT the gay one) pierced, a cresent moon shaped scar on his neck and a scar that looks liked something slashed him on his(left cheeck, nose, right cheeck)

good characteristics: Brave, bold, athletic, good in battles, lucky, Funny and artistic.

Bad characteristics: Inaproperit (sometimes), clumsy (great at sports but when just being normal...), stubborn, has an ego and abit hot-headed.

Fatal flaws: his ego, his stubbornness, how his temper sometimes gets the better if him and how he's willing to do anything to find out where he came from.

Fav food: pizza

Favorite song: Party likes it's not by All star weekend

Fav TV shows: family guy, the Simpsons, the suite life of Zack and Cody, pair of kings an wizards of Waverly place.

Weapon: Has a...cell phone...that (like Percy's pen) transforms into a bow and arrows(son of Artemis)

Godly abilities: is exceedingly good at the hunt, is extremely good at playing guitar(a gift from his uncle Apollo) and has super-human speed

Created by Robynmas

Name: Isadora Kaley Clarke (Nickname is Dora)

Godly Parent(If they have one): Hermes

Age: 15

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Moscow

Nationality: Russian/American

Birthday: 1stApril

History(Why did they become a Knight): She was sick of being compared to her older twin brother Rhys from her dad. So she wanted to prove herself

Weight:11.5

Height: 5ft2

Personality: Hyper, Energetic, Prankster, Joker, Sneaky, Sarcastic, Sporty

Hair color: Light Brown

Hair length/cut: Long and straight

Eye Color: Light blue

Skin Tone: Pale

Dress/style: Tomboy

Piercings/scars/tattoos: Scar on her left cheek

Good Characteristics: She is great of coming up with plans, can get people out of bad situations, trusting

Bad Characteristics: Talks to much, Gets people in trouble, causing mayhem

Fatal Flaw: To trusting

Fav. Food: DARK cHOCOLATE

Fav. Song: Owl City- Technicolor Phase

Fav. TV Show: CSI Series, Friends, Anything Comedy

Weapon: Boomerang

Godly Abilities(If they have any): CAN RUN REALLY FAST, Come up with inventions on the spot and steal stuff without getting caught

Created by I Heart ThunderStorm

Name: Charisse Aguiluz

Godly Parent (If they have one): Poseidon

Age: 14

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Pampanga, Philippines

Nationality: Filipino

Birthday: August 28, 1997

History(Why did they become a Knight): In PM

Weight: 140 lbs.

Height: 5'5 1/2

Personality: Kind, Compassionate, Honest, Very smart, Will and Very determined.

Hair color: Black

Hair length/cut: Straight and layered. Reached up to her bottom chest

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Tone: Light Brown

Dress/style: Simple but Comfortable

Piercings/scars/tattoos: None

Good Characteristics: Very smart, compassionate, honest, true friend etc

Bad Characteristics: Very irritable, quite sensitive

Fatal Flaw: Never give up, If there's a will, there's a way

Fav. Food: Steak

Fav. Song: In PM

Fav. TV Show: Wizards of Waverly Place, House of Anubis etc

Weapon: In PM

Godly Abilities(If they have any): Can do anything she want with water

Created by PurpleRose328

Name: Amara Lianne Esperanza

Godly Parent(If they have one): Apollo

Age: 12

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Manila, Philippines

Nationality: Filipino

Birthday: October 16

History(Why did they become a Knight): she ran away and needed a family

Weight: 80-90 lbs

Height: 4' 7

Personality: smart funny kind Very musical

Hair color: black

Hair length/cut: long straight with side swept bangs

Eye Color: hazel with a hint of green

Skin Tone: caramel.. Not too brown but not too white

Dress/style: casual, jeans with tank tops and casual shirts

Piercings/scars/tattoos: none except a battle scar across her arm

Good Characteristics: very helpful and will do anything to help someone

Bad Characteristics: spazzy, sensitive, explosive and a perfectionist

Fatal Flaw: loyalty

Fav. Food: sushi

Fav. Song: I'm yours Jason mraz

Fav. TV Show: pretty little liars and glee

Weapon: bow and arrow but sometimes she uses a celestial bronze dagger

Godly Abilities (If they have any): anything you can think of

Created by AzianDemigod16

Name: Rebecca 'Becks' White

Godly Parent (If they have one):Helios

Age:16

Gender: Female

City of Birth: Liverpool

Nationality: American

Birthday July 8th

History(Why did they become a Knight): She hated her life and her mother so high-tailed it outta there the first chance she got

Weight: boney, probably about 120lbs.

Height: 5:2

Personality: Proud but at the same time scared, she often feels lonely, the last child of Helios and therefore kind of resents Apollo and all his kids because if Apollo hadn't taken his place, Helios might still be around.

Hair color: Copperish brown color

Hair length/cut: Straight, when down, all the way to her back, but she always has it in a ponytail

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Pale with a few freckles on her cheeks.

Dress/style: white and light

Piercings/scars/tattoos: Ears pierced, she wears sun earrings in them and has a scar down her right knee from when it was attacked in battle

Good Characteristics: Friendly, class clown so to speak.

Bad Characteristics: proud lonely scared

Fatal Flaw: courage, she's always so scared "am i making the right decision" she thinks over and over again.

Fav. Food: Hotdog

Fav. Song: Teenage Dream Katy Perry

Fav. TV Show: Friends

Weapon: A calculator, press 2 five times it turns into a sword, the only button on there is clear now, press that and it turns into the calculator

Godly Abilities(If they have any): Can create miniature balls of light to see in the dark, also if you step in, or she throws the ball of light at you, you will experience tortured pain and be knocked out for at least 5 hours.

Created by Teenage Dream 123

Name: George deinos

Age: 17

Gender: male

City, State: New York

Godly Parents: unknown (maybe Hecate...?)

Family: one twin sister, also demigod

Powers: energy manipulation, left eye has symbol instead of iris and pupil, and when used, allows him to predict his opponents moves, and greatly increases his speed and reactions. HOWEVER, this eye drains his stamina, so when he doesn't use it, he wears an eye patch over it.

Appearance: blue eyes; blonde, slightly swept back, spiked hair, eye patch over left eye (for reason, see powers), combat boots, jeans, black t shirt, jean jacket, Greek.

Personality: egotistical, slightly greedy and ambitious, perspicacious, stubborn, a little bit lazy, a bit maniacal, strategic, melodramatic

Skills: swordplay, card games, money-making, strategy, intellectual challenges, tech

Weapon: 2swords, blades can be converted to energy

Knowledge of Background: doesn't know much about his parent

How did they discover they were demigods?: while at park, monsters attacked them and captured their mortal parent, and they went on the run. A little while after, they began discovering their powers, causing George to refer to himself as 'the hero' (superheroes), making Allison face palm. Thankfully, this phase did not last long, as now that they had discovered their powers, monsters began to attack them more frequently. A little while after, a satyr found them and brought them to camp.

Guide:

Friends: Travis, Connor, you choose

Feelings about being demigod: cool

Do they want to do a quest?: yes-he gets too bored at camp.

Friends: you choose

Romance? Maybe

Other:

Quotes:

1: George: I LOVE DOGS! Someone else: really? George: but of course! (evil glint in eye) dogs must follow their masters commands no matter what! Be a jerk to them and they don't complain, and they don't need a paycheck! They're the great SLAVES of man! Wahahaha!

2: eat lead, you potatoes sucking

bas-d!

3: gyaaah, stop doing that, it's creepy!

Name: Allison deinos

Age: 17

Gender: female

City, State: see George's

Godly Parents: see George's

Family: twin brother, George

Powers: shape shifting-is also able to use this as a weapon by absorbing celestial bronze powder/grains, and making blades coated in it.

Appearance: blue eyes, long blonde straight hair, Greek, slightly above knee level-high boots, miniskirt, tight red tee, black jacket/hoodie

Personality: kind, loyal, strong willed, protective, tolerant (to a certain extent), fun loving, caring

Skills: gymnastics, singing, dancing, art, etc

Weapon: (see powers)

Knowledge of Background: not much

How did they discover they were demigods?: (see George's)

Guide:

Friends: you choose

Feelings about being demigod: finds it a bit scary, but fun at the same time

Do they want to do a quest?: to protect her friends, and keep George from doing anything stupid.

Friends?: you choose

Romance? Probably

Other:

Quotes:

1: I will never turn my back on someone in need!

2: can't you stay out of trouble for just a day?

Created Unknown

Thank you guys for submitting your Demigods. I still need some demigods. I'm also expecting a demigod from PurpleRose328. She rocks!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! I just wanted to let you know who are going to be the friends of Annabeth, Asta and later on we will be friends of Percy, Thalia, Nico and the rest of Camp Half-Blood._**

Nealon Created by straws n berries

Dawn Capacity Alena Embers Created by ShawdowOfMyLife

James Alvarez Created by ZenithFourDemigods

Emmitt Edward Alexander Weathers Created by Robynmas

Isadora Kaley Clarke Created by I Heart ThunderStorm

Charisse Aguiluz Created by PurpleRose328

Edward Created by watergod123

Lychan Tramp Created by A Guy You Know. Maybe

Kristabel Sahn Creater Unknown

Valentina Acosta Creater Unknown

Adzrielle Giordano Created by apollogoddessweasley

Charlotte/Charlie Gray Created by Hermit-daughter-of Hermes

Amara Lianne Esperanza Created by AzianDemigod16

Rebecca 'Becks' White Created by Teenage Dream 123

George deinos and Allison deinos both creater Unknown

**_These are my main Knights. I will be using the other submitted Knight so don't be sad _**


	5. Chapter 5

So i'm accepting some more demigods for my story "The Knights". So submit some demigods for story.


End file.
